


Jos tulet kotiin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Draco odottaa Harrya jouluksi kotiin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103





	Jos tulet kotiin

**Author's Note:**

> Kuulin _Ilta_ -artistin esittämän [Jouluksi kotiin](https://youtu.be/Evnyl6PuW88) kappaleen ja tämä idea tuli mieleeni välittömästi. Kursivoidut kohdat tuosta biisistä.  
> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.
> 
> Joulu meni jo, mutta hyvää loppuvuotta :)

Makuuhuone oli hämärä vaikka kello ei ollut vasta kuin yksi päivällä. Oli yksi vuoden pimeimmistä päivistä. Draco seisoi ikkunan ääressä kädet ympärilleen kiedottuna ja tuijotti lumista puutarhaa. Lumisade oli alkanut jo edellisenä iltana ja nyt kaikki oli valkean lumen peitossa.  
  
Oli jouluaatto ja talo Dracon ympärillä huusi tyhjyyttään. Heidän parisänkynsä oli pedattu siististi ja huone huokui muistoja jotka saivat Dracon sydämen puristumaan kasaan. Tässä huoneessa he olivat riidelleet, sopineet, suudelleet ja luvanneet.  
  
Tästä huoneesta Harry oli myös lähtenyt kolme viikkoa sitten eikä Draco ollut kuullut tästä sen jälkeen.  
  
Ja tähän huoneeseen Harry palaisi, ~~kun~~ jos palaisi.  
  
_Jos tulet kotiin_  
  
Vapisevin sormin Draco kosketti kylmää ikkunaa ja toivoi, että näkisi tutun hahmon vilahtavan puutarhassa. Mutta kaikkialla oli hiljaista, vain lumi leijui raskaana kaiken ympärillä. Tuntui, kun maailmassa ei olisi ollut ketään muita Dracon lisäksi.  
  
_Jos tulet kotiin_  
  
Harry ei ollut luvannut mitään eikä Draco ollut pyytänyt. Sillä hän tiesi. Tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin, ettei Harry koskaan tiennyt itsekään. Hän olisi poissa niin pitkään kun se milloinkin oli tarpeellista.  
  
Eikä Dracon auttanut kuin odottaa.  
  
Seisoa yksin ikkunassa ja odottaa.  
  
_Jos tulet kotiin_  
  
Kesällä oli yleensä helpompaa. Silloin Dracolla oli puutarhansa. Kesällä oli lämpöä ja valoa, ne auttoivat jaksamaan. Mutta talven pimeydessä oli vain kylmyyttä, jota ei lämmittänyt paraskaan loitsu.  
  
Värähtäen Draco kietoi kätensä tiukemmin ympärilleen. Ilman lunta kaikki olisi ollut vielä synkempää. Ja huomenna olisi joulu.  
  
_Jos tulet kotiin  
Edes kerran viimeisen  
Jouluksi kotiin sut tarvitsen_  
  
Draco ei ollut koskaan pyytänyt Harrya lopettamaan. Eikä tämä olisi varmaan pystynytkään. Työ oli heille molemmille tärkeää, ja vaikka se veikin Harryn pois määrittelemättömiksi ajoiksi, ei Draco voisi koskaan pyytää Harrya lopettamaan.  
  
  
Rasahdus oli niin hiljainen, että Draco ajatteli ensin kuvitelleensa sen. Vasta lämmin henkäys niskassa sai hänet nyyhkäisemään helpotuksesta.  
  
_Jouluksi kotiin_  
  
Äkkiä lämpö ja valo levisivät huoneeseen. Dracon ympärille käärittiin vahvat kädet ja hänet vedettiin vasten tuttua rintaa. Helpottuneena Draco sulki silmänsä ja nojasi taaksepäin luottaen ettei kaatuisi.  
  
_Jouluksi kotiin_  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Harryn kuiskaus kutitti Dracon korvaa.  
  
_Jouluksi kotiin_  
  
”Hyvää joulua rakas.”


End file.
